The present invention relates to containers for storing disposable items used around the home, and in particular, containers for storing disposable moist towlettes for a child's hygiene.
Containers for storing disposable moist towlettes are known. The containers generally comprise a hollow container body over which a removable closure is disposed. Typically, the closure has a dispensing opening through which the moist towlettes can be removed from the container body with the closure thereon. When all of the towlettes have been used up, the container is generally disposed of.